Urge
by YaoiRomantic
Summary: After a drink with the Jounins, Kakashi is not acting like himself, especially when it turns out that the aspirins Asuma handed him are not asprins at all. Iruka ends up finding out Kakashi's true feelings for him in an unexpected way.


**Urge**

The apartment fell silent as the tanned Chuunin slowly and quietly made his way to the door in the darkness. It seems as if his friend, Kakashi had been drugged before coming to visit.

He had spent the evening with his fellow Jounins for a drink to celebrate the success of their last mission. Kakashi was not one to celebrate but he was persuaded to join them.

Iruka reached for the door handle but as his hand touched the cold brass, he could feel the presence coming from behind. He turned to see his silver haired, masked guest behind him. Eyes filled with a lust for him; before he could speak his body was slammed against the wall, pinned by Kakashi.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Iruka yelled, trying to break free from his friends grip but alas he wasn't strong enough.

"I'm doing you" Kakashi replied as he brought his mask down, revealing his burning cheeks. Something was definitely wrong here, Kakashi may have been forward but never to this extreme, something must be wrong with him.

"Forgive me Sensei!" Iruka told him behold firing his knee for the Jounins unprotected middle. His knee stopped suddenly as he looked to see Kakashi had caught it.

"Perfect…." Kakashi whispered in an uneasy tone.

Iruka then felt Kakashi moving his leg to the side, spreading them apart as Iruka became extremely venerable in the most dangerous parts for any man. Kakashi leaned forward, his crotch meeting with Iruka's. The dark haired man gasped as he felt Kakashi growing harder. The Jounin spread Iruka's legs further and began to slowly rub his crotch onto Iruka's in a circular motion. Iruka couldn't believe it, his cheeks burnt with embarrassment as Kakashi continued to satisfy his needs, his lips now sucking at Iruka's neck.

"Say you want me…..Iruka Kun!" Kakashi moaned as he now began to thrust against Iruka's body, growing impatient.

"Say that you will be mine, DON'T DENY ME!" Kakashi yelled as he started to undo his belt, wanting to have his way there and then.

Iruka managed to break one hand free and push Kakashi away, making him trip over his lowered pants. The front door flung open as Iruka made his escape outside, trying to get away from an extremely horny Kakashi.

"Thing could get very interesting, it should be a good laugh" a tall, build and bearded Jounin laughed as he took a draw from his cigarette.

"You really think this is amusing don't you Asuma!" Replied a beautiful woman, her blood red eyes filled with anger as she looked at her lover.

"Lighten up Kurenai! You have to admit, it was funny the way Kakashi left" Another voice chuckled. From the trees leapt Anko, another beautiful woman, she was a right tomboy with a personality to match.

"I couldn't find him!" She informed them, "Has Gai had any luck?"

"I am sorry but I couldn't find him, not even with the power of youth on my side!" Gai yelled running down the street. An unusual man; always talking about youth. He had an unusual hair cut and a nasty obsession for green spandex, a very unpleasant sight but he was extremely friendly.

"Any Ideas where he could be?" Anko asked as Gai joined them.

"This is all your fault Asuma. Why did you even bring THEM with you! I don't understand it!" Kurenai lectured him, her face slightly red.

"Maybe he was just desperate for a little loving!" Anko teased as she snatched the bottle of pills out of his hand.

"Only take one every 24 hours of use. Effects should last 2 – 4 hours. Do not take more than the recommended dosage as side effects may happen." She laughed.

"I didn't know you two needed those for some action!"

"WE DON'T!" Both Asuma and Kurenai yelled, faces red. "We were just trying something different".

Iruka ran up the street, bumping into the group of Jounins.

"Excuse me!" he apologised as he tried to run off before Asuma grabbed him.

"Hey Iruka, why the big rush!" Asuma asked as Iruka tried desperately to escape.

"NO REASON, NOW IF YOU WOULD KINDLY LET ME GO!" Iruka begged as he tried to break from Asuma's grip.

"I'll let you go when you tell me why your in a rush" Asuma laughed.

"IRUKA KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kakashi's voice echoed down the street. He was catching up very quickly and Iruka had to get away fast.

"I think we better get you out of here Iruka!" Kurenai suggested as the Jounins prepared for Kakashi.

"What's the matter with him? He's beyond drunk!" Iruka asked. Anko began to laugh after he finished asking.

"Kakashi had a few drinks with us and after 5 bottles of Sake, he said his head hurt. Asuma had some aspirin with him but he also had some other pills which he accidentally gave him. Within five minutes Kakashi was out of there and running down the road rather anxiously!" Anko informed him with a smile.

"What did you give him Asuma?" Iruka asked.

"Four of these!" Anko laughed throwing Iruka the bottle of pills.

Iruka's face, along with Asuma and Kurenai turned bright red with embarrassment.

"YOU GAVE HIM VIAGRA!" Iruka yelled.

"Four times the normal amount so by my calculations, Kakashi will be after you for the next week or so".

"WHY ME!"

They all chuckled slightly at Iruka.

"Because he has the biggest crush on you! The whole village knows it, the only person who didn't know was you sensei!" Gai told him as Kakashi came into sight.

"NOW YOU TELL ME!" Iruka yelled in a panic.

"Asuma take him to the academy quick!" Kurenai commanded as Asuma and Iruka both vanished in a puff of smoke.

"WHERE DID IRUKA KUN GO!" Kakashi yelled angrily as he ran closer to the group.

"Kakashi my eternal rival. I challenge you to a contest of" Gai started to ramble.

"SHUT UP GAI! JUST TELL ME WHERE MY IRUKA WENT!"

"I am sorry Kakashi but I can not tell you that Asuma has taken your beloved Iruka to the academy for I cant allow you to find him" Gai clumsily slipped out.

"Nice one dumbass!" Anko sarcastically mumbled.

"Iruka, stay away from the door and windows!" Iruka mumbled as he sat at his deck in the academy. Asuma had dropped him off a while ago and went back to help restrain Kakashi.

"How could Kakashi like me? But now that you think about it, it was kind of obvious. He always appeared in my bathroom just as I went into the shower. Every time I put something in my mouth, he would always stare. So it was him how covered by bed in rose petals on Valentines Day and keep pinching my butt every time I leaned over!" Iruka yelled angrily.

"Iruka Kun, I hoped you would of known it was me how sent you those gifts" Kakashi moaned as he appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around the Chuunins body.

Iruka's eyes widened as he felt Kakashi's hand move down his pants, lovingly caressing his own growing erection.

"Please Kakashi, don't do this!" Iruka moaned as Kakashi nibbled on his neck.

"I'm sorry, I can't hold back any longer!"

Iruka could feel his body being pushed over his desk, his pants being pulled to the ground as Iruka but his bottom lip. Kakashi undone his belt again let his pants fall to the floor.

"Iruka…." A loving whisper came from Kakashi as his hands moved down Iruka's sides down to his hips. Kakashi slowly pushed against Iruka, slipping his grown erection into a tight space which Iruka keep close, not wanting to let anything happen.

"Please Iruka, relax" Kakashi begged.

Slowly Kakashi slipped deeper into Iruka as he moaned. Iruka was uncomfortable as Kakashi finally slipped him, his pelvis refusing to move any further. He could feel Kakashi sliding out of him and a sigh of relief escapes from his throat.

Suddenly Kakashi slams himself inside gain, making Iruka yell in pain.

"I'm sorry ruka! I can't help it!"

Kakashi bucking himself into the young Chuunin made his body tighten more, his heart racing as sweat began to pour from his skin. After all this time, Iruka was submitting himself to Kakashi and the Jounin wasn't going to let anything ruin this moment. Kakashi's hand moved from Iruka's hips, moving around him and travelling along his shaft to the tip where Iruka had already pre-cum.

"I knew you would enjoy this ruka!" Kakashi moaned as he gripped his lover's erection, jerking it back and forward; in rhythm of his own thrusts.

"Kashi!" Iruka moaned as he bit his bottom lip harder.

Kakashi then stopped his heart racing.

"Kashi?" He quietly asked himself.

Iruka's body was then pinned to the ground, his back against the cold floor as Kakashi laid on top of him.

"Kashi eh?" He asked as he rubbed his pre-cum erection next to Iruka's very own. "Do you have any idea how cute you are when you under me, moaning my name while every hair on your body stands on end when I touch you? How much I want you every time your eyes capture mine? It's not only the physical if that's what you think ruka Kun; it's you I have always yearned for!"

A tear escaped from Iruka's eyes as it ran down his cheek. Maybe it was from the physical pain he felt inside of him every time Kakashi moved; but somehow Iruka knew it wasn't. Although he was in pain and wanted it to end, he felt happy inside knowing that someone had these feelings for him.

"Kashi kun" Iruka moaned as he leaned up. His lips met with the Jounins and a hot passion was lit. Their lips meeting with each other as Kakashi slowly leaned back, Iruka sitting on top of him with his knees on the ground.

Iruka pressed his hands against Kakashi sculpted torso as he slowly swallowed Kakashi again, making the silver haired Jounin smile. Kakashi took control of the situation again as he grabbed Iruka by the hips and began moving him up and down, controlling the speed and intensity of his climax.

"Iruka, I'm……gnn.…." Kakashi moaned as he through his head back and increased the speed at which Iruka wasn't used to. Iruka could feel Kakashi gripping onto him tighter as his jerked against Iruka, desperately trying to satisfy himself as much as possible. His legs tightening as his closed eyes also grew tighter, Kakashi's cheeks burnt bright red as he continued to slam Iruka down on too him as he gasped for air.

His leg twitched rapidly as he trusted himself deeper into Iruka until he began to slow down. His bodies tension completely released as his eyes opened. Gasping for air, he still continued to buck into Iruka but at a gentler pace until he completely stopped.

"Iruka Kun" he whispered as Iruka wrapped his arms around him, not wanting to let go.

Kakashi looked down and noticed that Iruka was still hard, the tip covered in pre-cum and that Iruka had not been satisfied. Kakashi leaned forward, slipping out of Iruka and telling the Chuunin to lay back. A stinging pain came over Iruka as he tightened his body again, trying to minimise the pain from the moment. Kakashi began to kiss his lovers stomach and make his way down, licking the tip of Iruka's erection and tasting his lovers seed.

"It's …alright Kakashi, you……. don't have too!" Iruka told him, embarrassed by the idea but his statement went ignored.

"What kind of lover would I be if I didn't satisfy you like you did me? Plus, the taste of you makes me want to please you even more" Kakashi said before sucking on the tip.

Iruka moaned as Kakashi sucked, his teeth gently moving across the pink tip carefully, wanting to create a mind blowing sensation and not to bite his lover causing extreme pain. Iruka grew impatient and ran his hand through his lover's hair, before pressing down on his head, indicating we wanted more.

Kakashi smiled at the gesture as he took a deep breath and allowed Iruka to be completely consumed by him. Unintentionally, Iruka bucked himself forward, making him move down Kakashi's thought. His eyes opened in horror for he may have choked the Jounin, he looked up only to see Kakashi smiling back at him.

"So you like deep thought eh? Glad I prepared for this" Kakashi chuckled and he began to orally satisfy him again. This time Kakashi completely took all of Iruka, his thought closing up but still going strong.

"KAKASHI STOP!" Iruka gasped as the sensation was too overwhelming. Iruka grabbed Kakashi's head, pressed down once more as his body shook with ecstasy. Kakashi indicated Iruka was probably half way through climax and only a few seconds remained so why not overwhelm the situation. Kakashi's tongue then begins to move along the rest of the throbbing erection. Iruka through his head back as he lost his breath at the situation.

After cleaning themselves off, there where still a few problems to be dealt with.

"What are we now? Lovers?" Iruka asked embarrassedly. Kakashi smiled and kissed him sweetly, moved his lips around to his ear and softly whispered "We are soul mates". Iruka smiles slightly and gives a little peck on Kakashi's cheek before lifting the mask up again to cover it.

"Now we have to go see the fifth Hokage" Iruka told him after grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the sweaty classroom.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka chuckled and pointed to Kakashi's pants. Both of them looked down to see that the effect of the drug was still in action and Kakashi was a walking tripod.

"What? I will be down in a couple of hours!" Kakashi giggled, not really embarrassed at all.

"Try a few days Kakashi" Iruka laughed as he watched Kakashi's cheeks glow.

"We will just have to make good use of it then wont we?" Kakashi laughed as he kissed Iruka again.

A smile appears on Iruka's face as he takes Kakashi's hand.

"No….where getting it fixed now! I won't be able to sit for the next few days so you have no chance!"

"The Hokage's office is only a few minutes walk so let's go, but can we walk a bit slowly? I want to work up the nerve of asking for help" Kakashi asked in embarrassment.

"Where not walking!"

"Why, are you embarrassed to be seen with me this way?" Kakashi asked.

"It's not that, I don't want anyone too see you because I don't want them getting jealous of my soul mate's talent" Iruka chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi.

"So where is Iruka now?" the fifth asked the four Jounins in her office.

"He is at the academy just now. Hidden away, Kakashi will never look there for him as it would be to obvious" Asuma explained to the fifth.

Just as he finished a puff of smoke in the centre of the room and both Iruka and Kakashi appear. A silence fills the room as everyone stares at Kakashi's pants, amazed yet disturbed.

"WOW! KAKASHI'S GOT GAME! GOOD FOR YOU IRUKA" Anko laughs, slapping Iruka on the back. "You're a lucky one so I wouldn't let this one go!"

Both the fifth and Kurenai tilt there heads slightly, fascinated by the size where Asuma looks away, almost put to shame at the size as he reaches for the bottle and takes a hand full of pills.

"Ok, I'll start working on an antidote. Anko, you will assist me with the antidote, Anko and Kurenai, please make preparations for Kakashi, Gai go to the hospital and collect some things for me and Iruka and Kakashi!"

"Yes?" Both of them replied.

"TAKE A SHOWER! I CAN SMELL YOU FROM HERE!"


End file.
